The Anachrotechnic
History During the Early Days of Aeon City the politics of the city were pushed and pulled by two specific elements: Progress and Religion. Some were eager to install gas lighting, electricity, trams, as the years went by while others wanted to focus on the word of God and preached the perils of technical additions to the city. These anti-advancement elements soon found themselves pushed out by the city as it began to sprawl and acquire more business interests, they lost a great deal of support by claiming the earthquake was righteous and slew only the ungodly and eventually their attacks on corporations branded them as outlaws to they escaped into the forests. They became known as the Anachrotechnics and would attack the city with worryingly dangerous weaponry of a medieval stint. Riding in carriages and on horseback they would blaze through the city and attack everything from corporate headquarters to iPhone stores. Fortunately the city growing provided a buffer and they had to change tact, their attacks becoming more focused but much rarer as they brooded out in their villages hidden in the woods. At present they are considered a joke, however no one ever remembers how dangerous such zeal can be and their willingness to burn magic users and those with cybernetics at the stake for "Consorting with Satan" is often the last reminder a person ever gets. The Principalities The Anachrotechnics live in "Principalities" these are walled or hidden villages much akin to medieval towns, the largest of these is Opus Dei, a walled village in the forests higher to the north of the island. The Principalities are small and well secluded, often only found by accident, Opus Dei is the largest and best protected, resembling something out of Skyrim or the like. Opus Dei is home to the Circle of Elders who are the oldest and most curmudgeonly of the movement, in the church here, built from a boat that transported the founders to the island, they keep their text which is part religious manual, part weapons manual and often edited as they retweak their interests. The Doctrine Of The Purity Of The Soul The Doctrine they follow is quite simple: * Technology is the Hand of Satan: Satan corrupts mankind through the internet, electricity, cameras, all manner of technical devices consume the soul and ferment sin. Envy, Pride, Lust, Wrath are all exemplified and applauded by technology and through it the world falls. * Magic is Science of the Wicked: The powers of the occult are no better than the ravages of science on this world, for only God has the power to change the world with a thought and no man is worthy to wield it unless he is blessed directly by the Hand of God. The Anachrotechnics are...mixed about Mutants but believe all other superhumans to be Satan's agents in general * The Power of Man Is Sufficient To Be Victorious: The anachrotechnics will never modify or manipulate themselves to get power armor and weapons are all they need combined with their tactics and guile and sheer numbers of course. * In Humility Lies Knowledge: The Anachrotechnics tend to think that false humility makes them smarter than everyone else...so they tend to pontificate and quote religious dogma to feel superior. * Through Us God Wages War, We Are As Arrows: This is their justification for attacking people and technology and anything they take offence to. * Earth is The Wellspring of Gods People: This is one of those dictations that basically comes in as "Oh This has Always Been Here It's Justification Against Aliens" Resources of the Anachrotechnics The Anachrotechnics are laughed at for using crossbows and swords - people should be smarter than that, their Crossbows can punch through a robots chassy, their swords and daggers are wielded with such skill that they can hit unarmored points and they have plenty of surprises with more durable and deadlier weapons of this theme. The next most dangerous aspect of the anachrotechnics is their tactical mind, they use superior numbers and tactical skills to overwhelm their enemies, tying spell casters and gagging them so they can't speak, cutting weapons off robots and hamstringing speedsters, whatever they need to do to bring down their foe. Finally their zeal is a lethal weapon...they will happily murder and torture and find strength in their justification: This Is Gods Work.